


Příliš dobrý

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)





	Příliš dobrý

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Bylo to s podivem, ale dnes mu chlast nějak nechutnal. Ne, že by gin nebyl dobrý… to nebyl nikdy, ale nějak se nenacházel v náladě, kdy by se chtěl opít tak jako jeho přátelé. Dal si snad jen dvě skleničky, kdežto Henry se odpotácel k sobě do stanu snad po šesté, Hawkeye se sedmou seděl na svém lůžku a povídal něco o tom, jakou mají vrány výhodu, protože mají zobák, takže si plechovku s pivem dokáží otevřít bez otvíráku.

 

Trapper jej poslouchal jen na půl ucha, dokud se poněkud ojíněný kamarád nesnažil postavit.

 

"Jdu na latrínu. Kdybych se nevrátil do pěti minut, tak… pro mě přijď nebo mě tam nech, podle toho, jak moc ti budu chybět," hodil Hawkeye jeho směrem zářivý úsměv a vydal se ven.

 

Sedm skleniček, ale pořád dobře při smyslech, pomyslel si Trapper pobaveně, když černovlasý muž vratkým krokem zamířil správným směrem, jiný by to vzal oklikou kolem jídelny.

 

Jak moc ti budu chybět…

 

Hlavou mu rezonovala Hawkeyeho věta, zahrála totiž na citlivou notu. Povzdechl si a položil se na záda, ruce pod hlavou, zatímco se snažil rozehnat tlak v oblasti žaludku. Jakmile jen zavřel oči, za víčky se mu zjevil ten Hawkeyeho rošťácký úsměv a modré oči, jež uměly věnovat tak nádherně hřejivý pohled, proniknuvší až do srdce, až do samotného nitra.

 

Nedokázal si představit, jak by v téhle díře vydržel bez svého přítele, který pro něj snad už více znamenat nemohl.

 

Neměl vlohy na to, aby popsal, jak moc je pro něj Hawkeye důležitý a jak moc… pevněji stiskl víčka, když se mu v hrudníku usadil ten známý pocit zoufalství… jak moc by chtěl dát Hawkeyehomu najevo, že k němu cítí něco víc než přátelství. Že by jej nejraději sevřel v náručí, držel jej, měl jeho rty na svých…

 

Ne, nemohl tady takhle ležet a přemýšlet nad svým přítelem, který se mohl každou chvíli vrátit. Raději se posadil, pohledem zhodnotil, jaký krásný nepořádek to v Bažině mají, načež se s dalším povzdechem zvedl. Nechtělo se mu čekat, až nastane čas, který zhodnotí jako příliš dlouhý na to, aby si jeden stihl zajít na Latrínu a vrátit se zpět, proto opustil stan a pomalým krokem se vydal Hawkeyemu naproti. Natrefil na něj, jak se zády opírá o dřevěné dveře a kouká na hvězdy.

 

Poklepal mu jemně na rameno, nepolekal jej, Hawkeye k němu jen jako by ospale otočil hlavu a věnoval mu milý úsměv, jenž Trapper svému příteli opětoval.

 

"Pojď, půjdeme zpátky do Bažiny," navrhnul mu a povzbudivě mu rameno stisknul, načež mu i nabídl oporu, když Hawkeye mírně zavrávoral, společně se pak rozešli k jejich stanu.

 

"Dneska je tady nějak ticho," poznamenal černovlasý muž po cestě. Trapper mu musel dát zapravdu, byla sotva půlnoc a tábor už dávno ztichnul, možná to bylo tím náročným týdnem, možná teplým počasím. Podržel Hawkeyemu dveře, načež ten se usadil na svou postel a sáhnul po dalším martini.

 

Vyjeveně se pak na svého přítele zadíval, když mu Trapper skleničku odebral a posadil se vedle něj.

"Nemyslíš, že to dneska stačilo? Opít se můžeme i zítra."

 

"Nejsi ve své kůži, co?" svraštil Hawkeye obočí, měře si Trappera natolik starostlivým pohledem, na jaký se ve svém stavu vzmohl.

 

Mladší muž na něj chvíli koukal, váhal, zda to přiznat nebo předstírat, že je všechno v pořádku, ovšem Hawkeye stejně už byl o své pravdě přesvědčen. Jeho názor by nezviklal.

 

"Asi tě pořád mrzí, že nemůžeš domů…" pokračoval Hawkeye, dlaň na Trapově rameni, jako vždy se snažil dodat potřebnou podporu pomocí fyzického kontaktu… což o to, Trappera to mrzelo, ale když zblízka hleděl do modrých očí svého přítele, jež hřály pevným přátelstvím... "Je mi z toho hrozně."

 

Tentokrát se překvapeně zatvářil Trapper. Vždyť Hawk za to přece nemohl, tak…

 

"Je mi hrozně, protože já jsem rád, Trape, že nejedeš domů," uslyšel jej říct tiše, upřímně, i když se Hawkeye spíše díval někam za něj než jemu do očí. "Nevím, jak bych to tady bez tebe mohl přežít…"

 

Jestli doteď Trapperovo srdce splašeně tlouklo vinou tělesné blízkosti, teď mělo tendence vyskočit z hrudníku, jenž se svíral emocemi, těmi nejvroucnějšími city, jež vůči Hawkeyemu choval… Zíral do modrých očí, jak se v nich kromě smutku zračí i dojetí. Pousmál se, protože sakra moc dobře svého přítele chápal.

 

A jak Hawkeye svíral jeho rameno, Trapper se váhavě dotkl toho Hawkeyeho, načež ani nevěděl, jak se to stalo, najednou držel černovlasého muže v náručí, jeho dlaně na zádech a zvláštně lehký pocit se mu šířil hrudí. Neměl ponětí proč, vždyť tohle jen znamenalo, jak moc pro sebe znamenají, nic víc, dokud…

 

"Já si tě snad ani nezasloužím."

 

…dokud Hawkeye nezašeptal jednu větu hlasem prodchnutým emocemi, se rty takřka přitisknutými k Trapperovu krku. Tehdy jím jako blesk projel výboj, jenž způsobil třas celého těla, ale také nový impulz pro jeho naději, protože tohle… vklouzl dlaní do Hawkeyeho vlasů, pohladil jej a roztřeseně vydechl, jakmile jej Hawkeye stiskl v náručí ještě silněji.

"Jsi pro mě až příliš dobrý, Trape…"

 

Zamumlal šéf-chirurg, když se od svého přítele mírně odtáhnul, ale jen tak, aby se mohl Trapperovi podívat do očí, o nichž si byl jejich majitel vědom, že v nich Hawkeye musí zákonitě přečíst, že jeho city k němu chované jsou daleko hlubší, než by si kdy pomyslel… Nedokázal a v téhle chvíli je ani nechtěl skrývat, miloval Hawkeyeho celým svým válkou pohrdajícím srdcem.

 

"Kdybych si na něco z toho ráno, nepamatoval, připomeň i to," zazněl Hawkeye znovu nadmíru vážně.

 

"Z čeho? Co?" zeptal se zmateně Trapper jako úplně idiot, který absolutně nechápe, k čemu druhý muž míří, spíše si to ale jen nechtěl připustit, že vážně…

 

"Tohle," mrknul naposled Hawkeye ho oříškových očí, načež se jeho pohled přesunul níže, Trapperovo srdce udělalo další loping a dech mu uvízl v hrdle, když mezera mezi nimi se stala minulostí a on ucítil rty svého přítele na svých, dlaněmi v zoufalém gestu křečovitě svíral Hawkeyeho uniformu, tělem mu projel žár, jakmile se naděje stala skutečností a Hawkeyeho ústa se tiskla proti těm jeho, opatrně jim vyšel vstříc a byl svědkem tichého povzdechu, jenž starší muž vydal.

 

Dlaň na tváři jej něžně hladila po strništi, a když se jejich ústa od sebe oddělila, Trapper neměl v hlavě jiné vhodné slovo, které by polibek vystihlo lépe, než dokonalý… Modré oči zářily, víčka však přivřená únavou, kterou si díky tomu uvědomil i mladší muž, proto se nechal Hawkeyem stáhnout na něj, na jeho hrudník, a přestože lůžko pod nimi nesouhlasně zavrzalo, dokázali se uspořádat tak, aby se jim povedlo usnout.

 

Hawkeye s rukama omotanýma kolem Trappera, jenž se jej také držel jako klíště. Vnímal pohyby Hawkeyeho hrudníku a pravidelné oddechování, které ho postupně ukolébalo ke spánku. Ke spánku, na jehož konci čeká probuzení do světa, který bude stále sžírán válkou, obýván zlými lidmi, ale jestli v tomhle světě pro něj bude Hawkeye více než přítelem… tak v něm přesto to všechno bude i šťastný.


End file.
